Save you Save me
"Save you Save me" is the first opening theme song of the Toji no Miko anime series. It was released on January 24, 2018 as a single, together with , the theme song of the smartphone game ''Toji no Miko: Kizamishi Issen no Tomoshibi''. Tracklist "Save you Save me" was written and composed by Takuya Ohata, arranged by eba, and performed by Kanami Etou (CV: Kaede Hondo), Hiyori Juujou (CV: Saori Oonishi), Mai Yanase (CV: Azumi Waki), Sayaka Itomi (CV:Hina Kino), Kaoru Mashiko (CV: Risae Matsuda), Ellen Kohagura (CV: Eri Suzuki).Information on "Save you Save me" album, CDJapan. "Futae no Kizuna" was composed and arranged by KanadeYUK, written by hotaru, and performed by Kanami Etou (CV: Kaede Hondo) and Hiyori Juujou (CV: Saori Oonishi). # "Save you Save me" # # "Save you Save me" (instrumental) # "Futae no Kizuna" (instrumental) Character Appearances * Kanami Etou * Hiyori Juujou * Mai Yanase * Sayaka Itomi * Kaoru Mashiko * Ellen Kohagura * Yukari Origami * Maki Shidou * Suzuka Konohana * Yomi Satsuki * Yume Tsubakuro Audio Lyrics Save You Save Me Kanji= すべてを薙ぎ払えるような すべてを守り抜けるような そんな未来を見ていた 考える暇もなくて歩いていく 夢はいつも見えるようで見えないんだ どうすればいいかなんてもうわかっていた 目の前にある壁　壊していくだけ 偶然の証明 必然の運命 ただ見ている真実さえ 切先が指した方へ すべてを薙ぎ払えるように すべてを守り抜けるように 息を止めて　振りかざす 一筋に光って 諦めたくない思いとか 悔しくてたまらない事も この胸に刻む これからの糧にしてもう一回だ！ まだまだまだまだ止まんらないよ 探してたものは実は近くにあって 信じられないほど 遠回りして見つけ出すんだ 今どこにいるかなんてどうだっていいから ただひたすら進む　答えは今に分かる 当然の混迷 瞭然の共鳴 背中を押す手から響く声 切先空を仰いで すべてを叶えられるように すべてを超えていけるように 手を伸ばして 掴んでいく 力になっていく いつかの自分はそう もっともっと上を目指していた 目を輝かせ 出来るか出来ないかは置いといて まだまだまだまだ進んでいこう この先は何が待ってるのだろう 流した涙をきっと笑って話す日が来る 前を向いた　目を開いた 向かう先へ すべてを薙ぎ払えるように すべてを守り抜けるように 息を止めて 振りかざす 一筋に光って 諦めたくない思いとか 悔しくてたまらないことも この胸に刻む これからの糧にしてもう一回だ！ まだまだまだまだ止まらないから すべてを守り抜くよ ここから |-| Romaji= Subete wo nagiharau you na Subete wo mamorinuku you na Sonna mirai wo miteita Kangaeru hima mo nakute aruiteiku Yume wa itsumo mieru you de mienainda Dou sureba ii ka nante mou wakatteita Me no mae ni kabe kowashiteiku dake Guuzen no shoumei Hitsuzen no unmei Tada miteiru, shinjitsu sae Kissaki ga sashita kata e Subete wo nagiharau you ni Subete wo mamorinuku you ni Iki wo tomete, furikazasu Hitosuji ni hikatte Akirametakunai omoi to ka Kuyashikute tamaranai koto mo Kono mune ni kizamu Kore kara no kate ni shite mou ikkai da! Mada mada mada mada tomaranai yo Sagashi teta mono wa jitsuwa chikaku ni atte Shinjirarenai hodo Tōmawari shite mitsukedasunda Ima doko ni iru ka nante dō datte iikara Tada hitasura susumu kotae wa ima ni wakaru Tōzen no konmei Ryōzen no kyōmei Senaka o osu te kara hibiku koe Kissaki sora o aoide Subete o kanaerareru yō ni Subete o koete ikeru yō ni Te o nobashite tsukande iku Chikara ni natte iku Itsuka no jibun wa sō Motto motto ue o mezashite ita Me o kagayaka se Dekiruka dekinai ka wa oitoite Mada mada mada mada susunde ikou Kono saki wa nani ga matteru no darou Nagashita namida o kitto waratte hanasu hi ga kuru Mae o muita me o aita Mukau saki e Subete wo nagiharau you ni Subete wo mamorinuku you ni Iki wo tomete, furikazasu Hitosuji ni hikatte Akirametakunai omoi to ka Kuyashikute tamaranai koto mo Kono mune ni kizamu Kore kara no kate ni shite mou ikkai da! Mada mada mada mada tomaranai kara Subete wo mamorinuku yo Koko kara |-| Translated= As if everything can be mowed down As if everything can be protected That future can already be seen Moving forward without time to think Dreams seem always there but cannot be seen What must be done, I already understood Just tear down the wall in front of me A sudden proof Inevitable fate Even if truth is the only thing I see Where my sword is pointing to As if everything can be mowed down As if everything can be protected Hold my breath, brandish my blade Shine like a beam of light Feelings that cannot be abandoned and Things that are unbearably regretful Engrave them on your chest Betting on "from here on", try once more! More more more more, I will not stop What I am looking for is actually close by It's so unbelievable Finding myself on a detour Not caring about where I am right now There's no way but forward, the answer came into me Naturally chaotic Discreetly resonating From the hand pushing me I hear a voice Point your sword up to the sky As if everything's a wish that's granted As if everything can be exceeded Hold out your hand, hold on tight Become the power itself The typical you, indeed Must always reach higher and higher Let your eyes sparkle Whether you can or cannot, leave that all behind More more more more, I will keep on going What's waiting for me at the end of it all The day where can smile and talk about our tears will come I looked behind, opened my eyes And faced the other side As if everything can be mowed down As if everything can be protected Hold my breath, brandish my blade Shine like a beam of light Feelings that cannot be abandoned and Things that are unbearably regretful Engrave them on your chest Betting on "from here on", try once more! More more more more, I cannot stop Everything can be protected From here on Futae no Kizuna |-| Kanji= もう迷わない　キミと二人だったら 真っ直ぐな刃のように…… 目の前の答え　隠された答え どっちが正しいのだろう 信じ切ったまま　走り出してた 行き着く未来も　わからないままで 斬り結ぶ運命の中　真実は何処に在るだろう 共鳴して重ねた　想いだけを握り締めてる もう迷わない　キミと二人だったら 真っ直ぐにこの刃を 振るおう 切っ先が指す　遥か彼方先が どんな未来だって　切り開こう どれくらい遠く　走ってきただろう まだ行く先は見えない 振り返ったなら　追いっかれそうで 強く手を握り　がむしゃらに走る 絡まった道が続き　自分を見失っても 道標はひとっ　キミが瞳に灯す光 もう恐くない キミ　と二人だったら 何度でもこの刃を　握ろう 瞬間に見えた　不確かな希望が どれだけ小さくたって　追いかけよう もう迷わない　キミと二人だったら 真っ直ぐにこの刃を　振るおう 切っ先が指す　遥か彼方先が どんな未来だって　切り開こう 今は暗く長い道　でもあきらめない キズナ握り進もう |-| Romaji= Rōmaji |-| Translated= Translated References Category:Media Category:Music